


Caged

by AkireMG



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Jim Has Issues, Jim es un sujeto no identificado, No sabemos qué es pues jajajajaja, Not human Jim Kirk, WIP One-shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23473072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkireMG/pseuds/AkireMG
Summary: No saben quién es. Qué es.Han pasado demasiados años desde que la investigación comenzó, y no tienen nada para explicar al espécimen JTK1002-TD.Es entonces que Spock solicita ingresar a la facilidad en donde lo mantienen.
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Leonard "Bones" McCoy, James T. Kirk & Spock
Kudos: 1





	Caged

**Author's Note:**

> Honestamente dudo que alguien lea esto, pero ha estado en mi computadora durante varios años, así que he decidido publicarlo porque si no, nunca verá la luz.  
> Muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad :)

La música surge por encima de su cabeza, desde aquellos dos altavoces que instalaron mucho antes de que él llegara. El sonido es lo suficientemente alto para causarle un dolor ligero en las sienes, pero no para hacerlo perder la paciencia, no cuando la ha practicado durante años enteros. La melodía es una que no había escuchado antes. Desagradable como todas las demás que han puesto para que oiga, pero al menos nueva. A veces se pregunta si estas personas se empeñan en hacerlo enojar. Muy posiblemente lo único que buscan es obtener una reacción de su parte, pero moriría antes de darles el gusto.

El encierro no le molesta. No en realidad.

La habitación en la que lo tienen no cuenta con muebles. El techo, el piso y las paredes son grises. La pared contraria a la puerta de diez centímetros de grosor —recuerda esa característica de cuando lo hicieron entrar; desde entonces no la han abierto una sola vez— tiene la cualidad de poder hacerse 'invisible'; la tecnología con la que cuentan sus captores les permite configurar la pared para ser de observación o reflejo unidireccional. Pero incluso aunque aquella pared le pone tantas “limitaciones”, eso no le impide saber exactamente dónde fijar su mirada cuando el reflejo unidireccional le permite sólo verse a sí mismo. Hubo ocasiones en las que la gente del otro lado de esa ventana estuvo demasiado aterrorizada para pensar lógicamente y terminó apuntándole a la pared en un intento inútil —y estúpido, el material es resistente a disparos de fásers— de que los disparos lo lastimaran. Todo para que _dejara de mirarlos_ , según sus gritos incesantes. Él sólo los continuó mirando hasta que el personal de seguridad los sacó a rastras del otro lado de la habitación.

Una lástima que se prohibiera el paso de armas. Solía ser entretenido. En especial cuando algunos no lo soportaron tan bien como la mayoría y la pared no fue el objetivo, sino sus propias cabezas.

La música sube de volumen.

Sus brazos están algo entumidos por la posición en que los mantiene la camisa de fuerza. Hacía apenas dos semanas de que se la habían quitado cuando volvió a violar las reglas. Ahora mismo no puede ver la razón de su castigo por culpa del antifaz que le pusieron sobre los ojos, pero no necesita de éstos para recordar cada una de las marcas que hizo sobre las paredes. No cree que eso fuera merecedor de la camisa, pero sus argumentos no son escuchados porque es un recluso y no un hombre libre.

Muy por debajo de la música, escucha pasos. No son en su lado de la habitación. Siempre vienen del otro lado de la pared multifuncional a esta hora del día. Incluso si fuera de su lado no tendría importancia porque sería la señal de la hora de comer o d ducharse, y estas son cosas que no le van a permitir en unos cuantos días. La comida y el agua son un privilegio que debe ganarse y que él perdió al mismo tiempo que ordenaban la camisa hacia su celda.

La música vuelve a subir de volumen.

Ahora es al máximo.

Él mantiene su postura sentado en el suelo, no mueve ni siquiera un músculo de la cara, y aguarda a que el ruido de los altavoces pare. Los que manejan los controles son predecibles, y, si sus sentidos le dicen lo correcto —siempre lo hacen—, Leonard es el único que dice que el detalle de la música es infantil. Leonard McCoy es un hombre de treinta y seis años que estuvo presente el día en el que lo trajeron a su celda. Él, a diferencia de un considerable porcentaje del resto de los testigos, no mostró un interés científico en su encierro. Leonard es la persona con la que está dispuesta a hablar cuando quieren grabar las diferentes cualidades de su voz. Sólo él o los investigadores se quedan sin su voz durante semanas. Es un trato justo en aras de una relación pacífica entre él y los muchos científicos que lo quieren como conejillo de indias.

Oh, la música.

Aún al máximo volumen.

Pero no se mueve ni un milímetro, concentrado en captar las voces que intenta esconder de él usando esta música molesta. Con un poco —casi nada— de trabajo, consigue que los pasos y las voces se vuelvan nítidas a sus oídos. La música es ahora el ruido de fondo y puede distinguir a cuatro personas distintas acercándose a la puerta del otro lado de la habitación. Todos hombres, como parece ser la regla en los últimos días, y dos de ellos hablando mientras uno más agrega comentarios cortos, pero acertados, cada cierto tiempo. Los pasos del cuarto individuo, que es decididamente silencioso, poseen un compás que él conoce. Pasos firmes, tranquilos y fuertes. Los pasos de Leonard, un Leonard que se siente enormemente disgustado por la plática de sus tres acompañantes y que no abre la boca porque, de hacerlo, saldrían de ella cosas que representarían su despido inmediato. Y Leonard no quiere irse. No mientras él este confinado a esta habitación gris y ruidosa en la que intentan descubrir sus límites.

El problema — _lo divertido_ — es que, si por fin decidiera mostrarles a los investigadores esos límites de los que tanto ansían tener información, todos estarían muertos antes de poder escribir una sola palabra al respecto. Sus cerebros no están hechos para soportar lo que él siente todos los días. Y pese a que una vez consideró decírselos, lo ha guardado más que bien durante años y años y años. Leonard tenía veinte cuando él llegó. Las cosas no han cambiado mucho desde entonces, al menos no dentro de su habitación, porque afuera, en donde la gente no tuvo la fuerza para sobrevivir su mirada, el universo ha seguido adelante y parece ser más hermoso y triste de lo que era la última vez que lo vio.

La música termina abruptamente.

Los pasos se han detenido, pero las exhalaciones e inhalaciones los delatan. Nunca han podido pasar desapercibidos bajo sus muchos “radares”. Nadie puede salvarse de ser visto, nadie puede salvarse de ser juzgado. Sin embargo, ya que su juicio ha recibido muchas malas críticas a lo largo de su vida, no supone que es el modelo ideal para determinar condenas. No supone que es modelo de nada. Y mientras lo piensa, sabe que eso está muy bien. No debería haber nadie más como él. No deberían encerrar a nadie como lo han encerrado a él. Porque si bien su fortaleza supera con creces las del resto, una persona común hace años habría cometido suicidio de tener la oportunidad; él ha tenido tres, todas descartadas tras un par de segundos.

La camisa de fuerza deja de apretarlo. Los broches metálicos tintinean entre ellos. No hay manos que los desaten. No hay nadie a su alrededor en un radio de siete metros. Con un último jalón, la camisa ahora solo lo abraza con suavidad. Con par de tirones amables, él estira los brazos y la tela se desliza por su piel rápida y eficazmente. El antifaz sigue puesto —posiblemente no se lo quiten hasta dentro de algunos minutos contando que recibirá a las visitas—, pero no es difícil saber que la camisa ha pasado a través de una de las paredes para ser almacenada en donde sea que las guarden. Debe ser a más de diez pisos por debajo o por encima de él, detrás de muchos escudos invisibles que gente poderosa es pagada por crear. Es hasta un poco gracioso. La gente que hace los escudos ha cometido la imprudencia de acercarse demasiado a su habitación. Ahora mismo hay uno a menos de quince metros cuyo corazón podría latir con mucha más velocidad, cuyas vertebras deberían recibir más presión, cuya piel es demasiado lisa para resultar estética, cu-

—James.

Su nombre saliendo de los altavoces detiene el curso de su mente durante un instante. No lo llaman de ese modo con frecuencia. E incluso si no es el nombre que le dio su gestante, escuchar que no lo denominan _EJTK1002-TD_ —su número de recluso—, lo reconforta. El dueño de la voz es uno de los dos hombres que hablaban; el que mantenía el dominio de la conversación, para ser exactos. Ahora que le presta más atención, hay algo distinto en la sangre que corre por sus venas, un rumor extraño en el latir de su corazón. Humanoide, pero no humano. No humano, pero tampoco alíen a los mismos. Es una mezcla de seres similares. Un equilibrio entre dos especies con historias que podrían compararse entre ellas con facilidad.

Un híbrido.

—¿Qué eres además de humano?

Las personas del otro lado de la pared guardan silencio. Los pulsos de algunos incrementan, los pulmones de otros se contraen, pero el cuerpo del híbrido apenas y muestra cambios. Tiene un control excepcional sobre sí.

—¿Cuál es tu interés en mi linaje?

Tranquilo. Correcto. Indiferente. Una especie de lógica, de represión, de grandes sentimientos y diminutas expresiones. Una vez, hace tantos años y a muchas dimensiones de distancia, él amó a un ser de este tipo. Fueron perfectos juntos. Nadie se atrevía a soñar con vencerlos porque daban la impresión de ser imparables. Fuerzas de la creación a las que el tiempo y el espacio no tenía la capacidad de afectar. En verdad vivió años de gloria dorada, de un amor ardiente que aún podría quemarlo si se dejara ir un segundo al pasado, al presente, al futuro.

Las memorias son tan veloces en irse como en venir.

No ha respondido a la pregunta y ya han pasado dos segundos.

—Vulcano, eso es lo otro que eres —dice al híbrido, y Leonard hace un sonido de desapruebo. Es maleducado, le han repetido sin parar; es muy descortés, recuerda que alguien parafraseó; ¿por qué?, cuestionó él y nunca le contestaron—, ¿cuál es tu interés en mí?

—Eres una criatura de la que no se ha encontrado otro espécimen. Estudiarte para el conocimiento de mi gente es la tarea que me ha sido encomendada.

—Tu gente —repite—. ¿A quién consideras tu gente?

—Vulcano es mi hogar.

—Y tu madre es humana —otro sonido por parte de Leonard—. ¿Quién es tu gente?

—La interrogación no será dirigida por ti.

—¿Alguna vez lo ha sido? —murmura, y la pregunta es sólo para él y para Leonard, quien suspira silenciosamente y da un paso más cerca de la pared que los separa—. Dime lo que quieres saber, quizá pueda ayudarte a agilizar tu estudio.

—De acuerdo con los reportes de otros científicos, jamás has proporcionado datos que sean de importancia.

— _Quizá_ —enfatiza, y puede sentir frustración hervir debajo de las pieles de los otros dos que acompañan a Leonard y al híbrido. Éstos no pueden ser otros que los que trataron de hacerle confesar el cuadrante en el que se encuentra su planeta de origen. Debe darles crédito por su perseverancia, pero también señalar que uno de ellos, el mayor, terminó por ceder a la vergüenza de su fracaso y decidió desquitarse con el rostro de Leonard. Nada profesional.

—Las pruebas que han sido planeadas para hacerte requerirían menos distancia entre ambos. Esta es sólo una primera exposición al sujeto de estudio-

— _-que es indispensable superar para que sean permitidas las interacciones siguientes_ —James percibe la pausa, la consideración, el interés—. Sí, es algo que he escuchado antes. Sin embargo, creo justo decirte que nunca le dicen a nadie lo que harán a continuación.

—Lo que harán ¿quiénes?

La cinta del antifaz comienza a desatarse detrás de su cabeza. Tirones suaves y amables como los que lo liberaron de la camisa.

—Los otros —dice—. Esos que tampoco le muestran a nadie.

Siempre está preparado para disfrutar de su visión. El sitio en el que lo tienen es gris, está vacío y no cuenta con luz natural, pero sus ojos siempre han superado la apariencia superficial de las cosas. Sus ojos siempre han tenido una tendencia por buscar las moléculas.

El antifaz se aleja de su rostro. Él tiene los párpados cerrados como regla personal.

—¿Está insinuando que los directores de esta institución guardan detalles relevantes de quienes se involucran temporalmente?

Del mismo modo que con la camisa, él sabe que el antifaz ha pasado a través de la pared. Siempre fuera de su alcance. Más o menos.

—No lo insinué —Leonard nunca ha apreciado esta clase de actitud—, _usted_ lo concluyó.

—Su acusación no tiene validez.

Y no puede evitarlo.

Se ríe.

—Vulcano —dice, su boca aun formando una sonrisa pequeña—, dígalo justo como lo ha pensado...

Leonard no respira con normalidad, el vulcano guarda silencio y los otros dos murmuran entre sí. La expectación jamás decepciona.

—... mis acusaciones _nunca_ han tenido validez.

Abre los ojos.

La pared está configurada en su cualidad invisible. La línea roja en el piso es lo único que avisa de su existencia.

La tensión que se adueña del cuerpo del híbrido es tan potente que James podría sentirla incluso a más de veinte metros. Su sangre más caliente, su estructura ósea más densa, sus músculos más resistentes. Todo en aquel hombre se revoluciona. Su mente parece haber llegado a una luz roja inesperada que lo dejó… _incapaz_. James todavía sonríe, sus ojos en el Vulcano, su piel sintiendo la fuerza de la telepatía ajena tratando de sacarle sentido a lo que sucede.

Deja que transcurran un par de segundos.

Luego, con la misma sonrisa que hace rabiar a los dos científicos fracasados, desvía su mirada del híbrido para posarla en Leonard.

_< <Leo>>_, murmura James en la mente del doctor, que responde a su llamado con un asentimiento casi imperceptible, _< <Leo, te extrañé>>_. Leonard parece conflictuado una vez más. Siempre tan triste, tan furioso. Si James quisiera, podría llevarlo a un mejor lugar, podría abandonar esta pobre excusa de vida y estar con él en un sitio que los reciba a ambos felizmente.

Pero no hay razones suficientes para hacerlo.

El amor que sienten no basta. El potencial que suman no vale de nada. Los sueños que atesoran podrían morir durante el camino.

_< <Perdóname>>_, le dice. _< <Perdóname por todo>>_.

Y Leonard se queda sin palabras porque no hay nada que decir.

Aunque James se equivoque con lo que ha decidido, Leonard estará ahí.

Siempre estará ahí.

—James —murmura el híbrido con una voz pequeña que está al borde de quebrarse. Nadie lo nota además de él, por supuesto. El modo vulcano lo educó bien para evitar que seres extraños se percaten de lo que siente, de lo que lo angustia. Para James, por otro lado, es fácil decir lo que sucede. Es fácil saber lo que este hombre _es_ —. Levántate y camina hasta encontrarte a un metro de distancia de la pared —para los fracasados suena como una orden cualquiera, para Leonard suena a deshumanizado protocolo y para James suena a súplica.

El disgusto es instantáneo.

La telepatía del híbrido danza a su alrededor queriendo tocarlo, queriendo que se le presente algo sagrado y precioso que no existe, que jamás existió para él en este universo.

Ah, los problemas de jugar con el espacio-tiempo…

James hace como se le ha pedido.

—Vulcano —dice mientras camina al punto adecuado de la habitación—, ¿qué esperas encontrar aquí?

—Mi objetivo es descubrir lo que eres y de dónde vienes.

—Si te sirve de algo —ofrece, deteniéndose justo donde el vulcano le indicó—, las cosas que escribí en las paredes son importantes —. Los investigadores fracasados intercambian miradas—. Siempre son importantes, aunque parezcan garabatos. Creo que lo habrías descubierto tarde o temprano. Ustedes, tan eficientes y dedicados, con aquellas mentes poderosas que buscan caminos con los que no deberían soñar, cosas que parecen estar, pero que nunca fueron…

La telepatía del híbrido canta _anhelo_ con la fuerza de muchos años siendo suprimida, con el peso de recuerdos desconcertantes y deseos nacidos de su propia vida.

— _S’chn T’gai_ Spock —pronuncia sin fallo alguno—, deténgase.

—¿Disculpe?

James sonríe.

—Su telepatía —aclara riéndose de lo innecesario que es—. Deténgala. No me gusta sentirla a mi alrededor. No me gusta sentirla tratando de _leerme_.

Uno de los investigadores, repentinamente interesado y molesto, se acerca demasiado al vidrio. Más, incluso, de lo que a Spock le informaron adecuado. El hombre mira a James con ojos oscuros y ceño fruncido. Su ira es considerable para estándares humanos, pero tan insignificante para James.

—¿Entonces admites ser un telépata? —. James recuerda que esa siempre ha sido una hipótesis entre los que lo han querido estudiar. Hipótesis que él, con mucha razón, se ha encargado de desacreditar paso a paso—. ¿Así es cómo lograste que los otros te tuvieran miedo? ¿Jugando con sus mentes? ¿Haciendo que se disparan a ellos mismos luego de verte por algunos segundos? ¿Qué clase de criatura hace eso?

La imperturbable expresión de James no cambia.

—Al parecer yo, señor... —inclina la cabeza ligeramente hacia un lado—... ¿Roberts? —a modo de juego, de burla, actúa como si estuviera considerándolo cuando lo cierto es que lo sabe a la perfección. La mente de este hombre es como agua. Transparente—. Sí —sonríe—. Roberts.

—¡No puedes hacer eso! ¿Acaso no tienes consideración por la vida?

Oh.

_No lo hizo_ , piensa Leonard con cierta diversión y bastante alerta.

—¿Consideración por la vida? —repite James dando un paso al frente—. ¿Consideración por el hombre que quería diseccionarme vivo? ¿Por la mujer que ofreció dinero a este laboratorio a cambio de tenerme en completo poder? ¿Por ustedes que me han tenido encerrado en este sitio durante décadas? ¿Por ti que te consideras superior por encontrarte al otro lado de este vidrio?

El hombre tiene la decencia de lucir atemorizado.

—Dígame, Roberts, ¿es esa la clase de personas que merecen consideración?

—No podrías entenderlo —murmura—. No eres algo conocido, no podemos confiar en ti debido a las habilidades que demostraste cuando te encontramos. No eres humano, aunque luces como uno y-

—Ahí lo tienes —interrumpe con voz dura, plana—. No soy humano. Y si no lo soy, ¿por qué quieres juzgarme como si fuera uno?

Roberts no tiene nada con lo que responder.

La mente del Vulcano —James se obliga a no demostrar que lo escucha— murmura una sola palabra en su dirección.

_Fascinante_.

—Ahí lo tiene —dice, sus ojos no dejando la figura rígida y temblorosa de Roberts—. Ni siquiera puede responder una de _mis_ preguntas, así que ¿qué te hace pensar que yo debería responder las tuyas? ¿Qué le hace pensar que yo querría darle cualquier pedazo de información sobre mi origen, por más mínimo que fuese?

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
